english_101_eportfoliofandomcom-20200213-history
Persuasive Letter
Asya Patterson November 23, 2015 Jenice Robinson Communications Director Citizens for Tax Justice 1616 P Street NW Suite 200 Washington, DC 20036 Dear Mrs. Robinson, Tax reform is a widely supported policy improvement, yet Congress shows low political will to take serious action. Arguments about how tax reforms would improve the economy means little to working class families whom struggle to make ends meet. Discussion of tax reform fails to incorporate the negative impact the current tax system has on the majority middle class. The inequality gap in America is at the highest level since 1979. The rich are getting richer at the expense of the middle and lower income groups. According to the CBO, this divide tripled between 1979 and 2007. The government deficit is out of control and spending has declined reducing the budgets for much needed educational and health care initiatives that benefit minorities, senior citizens, and children. Health care costs have skyrocketed yet wages have remained stagnant and companies aren’t hiring as much as they did before the recession of 2008. In America, money is power, which leads to influence in the areas of economic policy, elections, and ultimately control over the lives of the poor and less fortunate. I believe this to be one of the biggest concerns if we don’t institute policies to reverse this trend. These stats don’t present a picture of an economy with opportunities fairly spread amongst the majority of the population but one that has inefficiencies and policies that favor one segment of the population over another. The responsibility for reviving our economy and digging the government out of debt is a shared responsibility amongst all Americans yet those that have benefitted the most financially aren’t equally contributing to this cause. There have been several studies conducted over the years that present strong statistically sound data in support of increasing taxes as a tool to grow the economy. The 2012 study by the Congressional Research Service shows that raising taxes on the wealthy has a positive correlation with economic growth. The report, “Taxes and the Economy: An Economic Analysis of the Top Tax Rates Since 1945,” points out that Gross Domestic Product grew on average by 4.2 percent in the 1950’s when the top marginal tax rate was above 90 percent. More recently, tax rates have hovered around 35 percent yet the economy in terms of GDP has on averaged 1.7 percent. Of course there are other factors partly impacting the results but the bulk of the evidence support this theory. For years the CRS has assisted congress in well researched and accurate data to be used in support of important public policy while under the leadership of a Democratic and Republican led Congress. Robert Reich, one the most respected secretaries of labor who served under the Clinton admin, makes the point that the top 1%’s share of the national income has doubled and tripled over the last 3 decades while the bottom 90% have only seen a 1% increase in income. The current tax policies aren’t benefitting the Americans who bear the burden of rebuilding America. Revenue from tax reform would allow Obama to follow through with his plans for the 2015 budget, which include the introduction and expansion of several programs that provide financial support for the working class. Obama’s 2015 budget is a step forward in accomplishing a more equal tax system that benefits all Americans. Sincerely, Asya Patterson